Sugar
by cyndy-sweetheart
Summary: Hikaru wakes up to find that Kaoru has a little morning surprise for him. shounen ai/fluff. R&R if you would do so kindly.


_**Sugar**_

Kaoru stared at the ceiling of their intracately designed bedroom and sighed. Hikaru had yet to wake up, he could sleep like the dead somethings.

_Damn. What to do now, I wonder. . ._

Stretching lithely, Kaoru rolled over and off the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat at the edge for a minute, deliberating on what to do. His eyes suddenly widened when something popped into head and he dashed quickly downstairs to the kitchen, smiling hugely the entire way.

_Isn't he gonna be in for a sweet surprise!_

________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru stirred in the enourmous bed. Blinking slowly he mumbled for Kaoru, hands searching the empty bed. Puzzled, he rose slowly from the comfortable space.

"Kaoru? Kaoru, where are you?"

He listened for a moment, wondering if Kaoru was in the bathroom. But his ears were only met with silence. He frowned and got out of the bed, strecthing. He stayed standing for a moment until he smelled something. . . cooking?

_What the hell? The maids aren't supposed to be here yet. _

Curoiusly, he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen to investigate what the strangely sweet smell was.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru hummed softly to himself as he stirred the mix in a bowl, smiling. He stopped for a moment and dipped a finger in it lightly before smiling again. Perfect.

With minimal difficulty, he scooped out a cup of the mix and poured it onto a heated pan before repeating the step another few times, and then waited for a second as he got a spatuala and flipped the first few pancakes.

He watched the rest of them cook for a minute before he felt something wrap around his waist. He jumped slightly from the unexpected motion before turning his head to look at the reflection of gold. The other boy's eyes smiled back at him.

Kaoru chuckled and patted Hikaru on the head gently. "Good morning to you, too," he said joyfully. Hikaru's eyes watched him curiously, his lips buried in the crook of his lovely brother's neck.

"You worried me. I thought someone kidnapped you," he responded, voice muffled by the beautiful skin his lips were touching. He felt the soft vibration of Kaoru's laughter, and he laughed a little, the sounded tickling him on the inside. Nothing made Hikaru happier than seeing his little brother with a jubilant smile.

"That would happen, wouldn't it?"

"Yes."

"You don't even think about denying it, do you?"

"Nope."

Kaoru sighed, but was otherwise, untroubled. He turned part of his attention back the pancakes, that were starting to burn a little. Hikaru arched a brow lightly before asking, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Making breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"I can do a lot of things, you should know."

Hikaru nodded, before taking a seat on a bar stool around the island, leaning his head on his forearm patiently, eyes watching his younger brother work craftily.

After some time, Kaoru finally set down a plate in front of his brother, grinning. Hikaru looked up at him from under his lashes and smirked when he heard his Kaoru's breathe catch. _Ahh, the look. Never gets old. . ._

_Damn it, he's good! _

Kaoru swallowed hard before setting his own plate down and sitting across from his reflection, blushing slightly.

_Oh! I knew I forgot it!_

"Hikaru, close your eyes for a second."

Hikaru looked at his twin questioningly, but shrugged and did what he was told. He trusted Kaoru enough to know nothing extremely weird was going to happen.

Kaoru held in a small giggle before running in to cupboard and taking out a large container full of powdery sparkling white. He set it down gently on the island and lifted the lid off before putting a finger in it to taste if it was the right one. Satisfied and smiling, he licked the substance off his finger before dipping it in again.

"Open you mouth," he commanded to his unsuspecting brother.

Hikaru turned his head in the direction of Kaoru's voice, eyes still perfectly shut.

_Okay? What the hell is gonna do. . . ?_

"Okay?" He parted his lips slowly and Kaoru moved his coated finger to his brother's beautiful lips, letting the boy's breath caress it for a moment, before he put it on his brother's warm mouth.

Hikaru tasted the sweet substance with interest, then felt the smooth texture of Kaoru's finger. Instictively, he groaned very softly.

Kaoru chuckled, before removing his flesh from his brother's mouth. He thought for a moment before he smeared some of it onto his lips and pecked Hikaru on the lips with his own.

Hikaru gasped at the sudden motion, but licked desperately at his twin's sweet lips, taking away any trace of the wonderful substance, before he pulled apart for a moment to stare at his smiling reflection.

"You're my sugar," Kaoru said simply.

"And you're mine."

Hikaru kissed Kaoru lightly again, and thanked the unknown force that always knew how to surprise him in the best ways.

~**Thanks for reading! It was just a little I came up with this morning, hoped you like it.**


End file.
